IRISH HOLIDAY
by celticgirl1990
Summary: What would happen if the Sohmas went to Ireland, and meet some very...intersting people.
1. Vacation Surprize?

**Irish Holiday**

Hi. This is my first fanfic so I'm kinda nervous. I hope you enjoy it.

And no I do not own Fruits Basket...even though I wish I did cries.

Chp.1 Vacation Surprise?

" Rise and shine everyone! I have a big surprise for you," Shigure yelled up the stairs. "Now what," Yuki and Kyo grumbled still half asleep. Tohru slowly walked down the stairs and quietly said ," Good morning everyone." Kyo looks at a clock next to him and shouts at Shigure,'' Why in the hell are you waking us up at 3am!" "We're going on a trip!", said Shigure happily. Then he looks around and sees that Yuki is leaning against the wall asleep, Tohru is sort of off in her own little world, and Kyo some how had just fell asleep standing up. A sweat drop appears on Shigure's head, and he said to himself,''Maybe I'll tell them later."

Oh and Shigure just left them there. Do think he would do that?

Later that morning...

Tohru, Yuki , and Kyo are sitting at the table eating. Then Shigure comes in , and sits at the table. "Well now that your all awake I have something very important to tell you,"Shigure said waiting for a reaction. Tohru smiled and said ,''Oh really? What is it?" Yuki and Kyo just ignored him. " I've own a trip to Ireland!", said Shigure proudly. "Oh that's wonderful!", Tohru exclaimed. "When did you enter a contest?", Yuki ask unexcited. Then Kyo asked,''Wheres Ireland?" Everyone was silent then Yuki said, "It's in Europe. Stupid cat." "I'm not stupid you damn rat!", Kyo shouted. Then with Yuki and Kyo fighting in the back ground Shigure said,''And I'm taking you all with me!"

Then Yuki and Kyo stop fighting and said ,''We're what?" "Oh Shigure that's so nice of you,"Tohru said thankfully. "Well you should all go and pack we're going to be gone for few weeks," Shigure said then went up stairs to pack. Tohru went up stairs after him to do the same. Yuki and Kyo were still standing there not sure what to make of the situation.

Me: So what did you think? Please send in some reviews. Be kind. And I'm for suggestions.

Kyo: Why did you make me sound so stupid!

Me: oh sorry...

Yuki: It's because you are stupid.

Kyo: Shut up you damn rat!

Me: I think I just started something...


	2. A new pet?

Chp.2

A New Pet?

Hi. I'm really sorry about how it's taken me so long to write. Sometimes I just cant think of anything to write. I'm really sorry I'll try to do better from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh, and just so we're clear I don't own Fruits Basket.

Tohru is walking down the stairs carrying two medium sized suitcases.''Miss Honda?" Yuki says as he walks right in front of her(he didn't see her).There is a big cloud of blue smoke''Oh I'm sorry,"Tohru says as she bends down to see if Yuki(who is now a rat) is alright."It's alright miss Honda",Yuki says as he looks up at her.

After Yuki turns back into his human form they hear a meow coming from outside(and no it's not Kyo). Tohru goes to see what it is as Yuki finishes getting dressed. When she opens the door there is a golden red kitten with emerald eyes looking up at her. "Oh! How adorable," Tohru says as she picks up the kitten. The kitten meows softly and begins to purr. Yuki comes over to see what Tohru is talking about."It has a collar,"says Yuki after looking the kitten over."What does the tag say," Tohru asks as she strokes the kittens ear."_Epona_,"Yuki says after he found the tag then he says"That's a strange name"."I wonder who she belongs to," says Tohru as she lays Epona on cushion."The tag only has her name on it," Yuki says as he picks up Tohrus suitcases.

At that moment Shigure came in and said",Well isn't he cute"when he saw Epona. Apparently Epona was insulted by being called a he, and swatted him in the face with her paw. For a moment he stood there stunned. Then he said"Well I guess we should take her with us."Shigure left the room and Yuki and Tohru looked at each other and Yuki said"That was strange."Epona laid back down and looked up at them."What is taking you guys so long,"Kyo yelled from outside."We shouldn't keep them waiting,"Tohru said as she picked Epona up and headed for the door. Yuki stood there for a moment then followed her.

On the way to the airport Epona decided to lay in Kyo's lap. Epona sat up straight in his lap and just stared at him. "What in the heck is wrong with this thing,"Kyo said really annoyed. "I guess she likes you,"Tohru said. "Well I don't like her,"he said madly. Epona just looked at him then jumped to Tohru's lap and curled up. "We're here,"Shigure said happily.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this is going so slow. Remember I'm open for ideas and reviews. In the next chapter it's the flight over to Ireland, and all I can tell is that it involves an annoying little poodle and a bratty five year old.


	3. Flying Pains

Flying Pains

Hello everyone. This chapter is going to be a short one since I'm going on vacation in a few days, and I wanted to have a new one up before I left. I hope you enjoy it.

And I don't own Fruits Basket...do I have to say that every time?

Finally on the plane to get to Ireland Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure fall asleep. While Tohru watches the in-flight movie. Suddenly a little girl in a pink dress with matching pigtails yells," Kitty!"She runs to Tohru's seat and while jumping up and down she asks,"Can I hold it? _PLEASE_!""I'm sorry but she's sleeping right now maybe you can hold her later," replied Tohru. The little girl looked down at her feet, and acted like she was going to cry. Then she stomped her foot on the floor and shouted",**BUT I WANNA HOLD HER NOW!"** "I'm really sorry but I don't think we should wake her up right now," Tohru said nervously. The little girl began to throw a tantrum.

Epona woke up with a yawn. She looked at the girl, and jumped into her arms. "Kitty," the little girl said in delight. Epona placed her paw on the girls forehead then leaped back into Tohru's lap. The little girl stood there for a moment then smiled and said sweetly",Thank you for letting me hold your kitty". Then she curtsied and skipped back to her seat. Everyone just sat there then the man seated across from Tohru said",Well that was a major attitude change." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

About an hour or two later the plane made a quick stop in Germany. A rather large woman entered the first class seating area. She had one of those annoying yappy dogs that look like rats wearing wigs. Also she was wearing colorful gaudy clothes and jewelry. The second the rat I mean dog saw Epona it started to bark(even it sounded more like a squeaky toy...).Epona just waited till it got close then touched it's nose with her paw. It just stood there a moment then jumped into it's owners lap."What was that," asked a young man from behind Tohru. "Passengers please fasten your seat belts we will be landing momentarily,"said a stewardess.

Hooray! They are finally in Ireland. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Kyo and Yuki: What did we miss?

Me: Nothing, just more of Epona's kitty power.

Kyo and Yuki: WHAT?

Me: never mind


End file.
